In My Time of Dying
by chosenfire28
Summary: After the crash Dean is haunting the hospital and meets up with another displaced spirit with a secret agenda. Dean thinks Buffy Summers is just a normal girl. BuffyDean. Read and Review please
1. This is Getting Old

In My Time of Dying

By: chosenfire28

Summary: After the crash Dean is haunting the hospital and meets up with another displaced spirit with a secret agenda. Dean thinks Buffy Summers is just a normal girl.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from either show and YADA YADA YADA.  
Spoilers: Buffy up to season 7, Supernatural season 1 and the In My Time of Dying season 2 Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Sam?

AN: I can't help it, I'm obsessed with Buffy and Dean. Since in my other fic Beer Bad Sam is paired with Dawn I'll let you guys make the decision between Faith and Willow, so if you didn't get your way last time review and you may get your way. Remember one review could decide it all.  
AN2: Also I saw the season premiere of Supernatural and didn't like how it ended. It wasn't fair.

**Chapter 1 This Is Getting Old**

Buffy Summers groaned as she stood up rubbing the purple bruise on her forehead. She winced remembering the demons fist that had plowed into her face. The wince turned into a full on glare when she saw where she was, the hospital.

It was a well known fact that she hated hospitals, always had always would.

Her friends knew that so why in the hell had they stuck her in here.

They worked for the Council now. She could have gotten a private room at Slayer Central or Willow could have laid some healing mojo. Magic wasn't misused if it healed the head Slayer right.

Buffy looked down at her plain white hospital gown and her nose wrinkled. C'mon honestly, it looked like she had a big shirt on. Totally unfashionable.

She walked out of the room and ran to catch up with a nurse "Hey were am I." The nurse continued reading her chart and Buffy frowned "Helloooo!" She waved her hands in the woman's face. When she didn't react Buffy took a hurried step back dread descending.

She rushed back to her room and with her stomach sank as her suspicions were confirmed. There in the bed her body laid attached to a machine that was breathing for her. Somehow her spirit had pushed out of her body.

And she had no clue how to get back in.

* * *

Buffy walked down the hall way bored out of her mind. Two days had passed and Dawn or none of the Scoobies had showed up. Two days of not being able to communicate with no one. This was getting old quick.

Buffy turned the corner and stopped suddenly her eyes narrowing on the figure at the end of the hallway.

"Oh you." she yelled and walked purposely to the thing that could clearly see her. Known other then the Power's own personal lackey Whistler.

"Hey kid." Whistler smiled nervously .

"Remember hat ribcage," Buffy gritted out "Haven't I done enough for you people, what in the hell do you want now?"

"The Power's have a job for you."

"When do they don't?" Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Resigned she sighed "Okay, I'm listening."

Whistler gave her a faint grin relieved "Sometime a day a family will be coming in, a dad and his two adult sons. They're demon hunters and the creature that they've been after started hunting the. The dad and the youngest son are in good shape but it's the oldest the Power's are worried about. A Reaper has been sent to get him."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Buffy asked puzzled.

Whistler's grin widened "Cause you do work miracles and if anyone can get him to hold on it's you."

Buffy's eyes narrowed "What aren't you telling me?"

Whistler took a quick look around at the place avoiding her eyes and muttered "It's destiny Kid, you'll figure it out."

He faded out and Buffy cursed under her breath.

* * *

Dean Winchester left his father and Sammy to argue and walked down the hallway frustrated. Damn those two for being so predictable.

Still he couldn't help but agree with Sam, Dad didn't seem to give a crap about him.

Dean gritted his teeth in frustrating and walked into the lobby. He ran into someone and that someone yelled at him "Sheesh ever think you could watch were your going."

He looked at the short blond (who was kinda hot in the ditzy California girl way, okay really hot) and his eyes widened.

"You can see me." they shouted at the same time wearing matching stunned expressions.

* * *

"So were not dead." Buffy asked him slowly and sighed relieved. At least she hadn't died again. It got annoying.

"As far as I can tell." Dean reassured her touching her arm comfortingly. They had went somewhere quieter to talk.

He had found out that Miss Buffy Summers had been mugged and no family had showed up. She'd also been haunting the place for a couple of days without running into the Reaper so that gave him hope. Hope he could find a way to beat this thing, the both of them.

Buffy knew who he was. He was the guy Whistler wanted her to stop from moving on. After talking to him for over an hour Buffy didn't think she would have to work that hard. Dean Winchester didn't seem to eager to cross over.


	2. Healing Touch

In My Time of Dying

By: chosenfire28

Summary: After the crash Dean is haunting the hospital and meets up with another displaced spirit with a secret agenda. Dean thinks Buffy Summers is just a normal girl.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from either show and YADA YADA YADA.  
Spoilers: Buffy up to season 7, Supernatural season 1 and the In My Time of Dying season 2 Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Sam/?

AN: Sorry it has taken so long, the muse hasn't been cooperative lately. I have decided to have Dean remember his time as a spirit, it works with the story. This is for all the girls over at Route 66 and a special thanks to dhfreak whose beautiful banner inspired me to pick up this story again.

**Chapter 2 Healing Touch**

****

Buffy walked close to Dean's side suspiciously eyeing Tessa. They had found the woman going through a similar experience and Dean was in the process of reassuring her. Buffy didn't trust the woman.

When Dean took off at the sound of the loud insistent beeping Buffy followed leaving Tessa behind.

The thing, the spirit or whatever it was disappeared but the girl still died. Buffy placed her hand on Dean's shoulder offering him comfort. Silently they walked together to his room where his body laid.

Buffy put in humorously "You're not so bad looking." she nodded in the direction of his body. Dean looked up from where he leaned against the wall and offered her a weak smirk "Neither are you babe." referring to the white gown that barely brushed the top of her knees and fell over her curves clinging to each separate one.

"Which isn't fair," Buffy groused looking down at herself "Tessa got pants but they put me in this shapeless sack."

"Its not shapeless," Dean crossed his arms "atleast not from where I'm standing."

Before Buffy could deliver a comeback Sam enetered and Buffy gave Dean a small smile "I'll give you some privacy." As she moved past Sam she couldn't resist the childish urge to wave her hand in his face, that one never got old.

ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66

* * *

"So You're John Winchester?" Buffy mused watching the older man set up the ritual to summon the demon. He was attractive in an older father type of way and Buffy could see where Dean had inherited the strong facial features from,

He must have gotten the full lips from his mother.

Buffy watched John make the deal in dread.

She couldn't let this happen.

She had to do something.

ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66

* * *

Sam Winchester walked down the hallway the Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand. He stopped his eyes going wide in horror at the crumpled figure of his father on the floor.

The coffee fell from his numb hand and he rushed forward falling to his fathers side hands gripping the shirt of the man who had raised him.

Whose strong calloused hands had taught him how to shot a gun and to write his name.

Whose voice had soothed away the nightmares and as he had gotten older had created new ones, real ones, for him to fear..

"Help." he screamed emotion choking his voice tears in his eyes.

Hospital personnel stormed around and he found himself standing by Dean watching as their father faded away.

Buffy watched and unseen approached John her face pale and her eyes bright with determination.

"If you do this there's no going back." Whistler appeared at her side ever punctual in her life when the big moments came.

Buffy spared him a glance and shrugged "I know."

"You'll be a part of this until it ends."

Buffy glanced over at Dean and the corner of her mouth lifted "I already am." She took a deep breath fortifying herself "Besides didn't you say this was destiny."

"It is." Whistler sighed taking a step back his knowing eyes watching her "Good luck, you're going to need it."

He faded out and Buffy focused on her task approaching the man as he flat lined. "Okay Willow,: she muttered "you better be right about this," she placed her hand over John's chest and felt the power race through her. Power, Willow had recently informed her, she had always had.

She was one of the special children, like Sam.

Her potential as a Slayer had protected her. Had made her invisible to the demon's detection.

While being a potential had protected her from the demon being "special", the had discovered, had protected her from the Watcher's Council. Buffy hadn't slipped through the cracks like they had thought, she had been hidden by force they still did not understand.

By doing this she would be unveiling herself to the demon and Whistler was right, she would be a part of it.

The power flowed out of Buffy's fingertips covering John in a white mist then dissipating quickly unnoticed by the others in the room.

The doctor called the time of death and a sheet was placed over the head of John Winchester.

ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66

* * *

"Dean we should go." Sam said softly his eyes red rimmed and his voice scratchy from the tears he had shed.

"Not yet." Dean bit out his voice lacking all emotion. He moved down the hallway followed by Sam his eyes scanning each door as they passed. He found what he was looking for and walked into the room immediately going to the chair by the bed. He pulled it closer and sat down his eyes going to the face of the young woman that laid there so still and unmoving.

"Dean what…?"

"When I was a spirit I met her," Dean interrupted him some trace of emotion entering his voice as he looked at her "she was lost too."

Sam stared at his brother stunned, Dean hadn't shown any emotion since…and now Sam could swear he saw a ghost of a smile touch his older brother's lips as he gazed at the young blond woman. Sam took a closer look at her noticing how frail she looked. She was so small under the blanket.

"What are you doing here?" a nurse demanded "You need to leave now."

"No," a small voice rasped out and Dean looked stunned as he felt her fingers interlace with his.

He met her tired green eyes and she smiled "I want them to stay."

Despite the cut on her cheek and the darkening bruise near her eye Dean thought she was beautiful.

The nurse sighed giving into the pleading of the young woman who had had no visitors till now "Fine, but only for half an hour, you need some rest if you're checking out tomorrow." The nurse directed that last part at Buffy who managed a weak nod.

"How…?" Dean asked confused at her sudden recovery.

Buffy sighed "Induced coma, my body needed time to heal." She looked over at Sam and back at Dean "I heard about your father, I asked. I'm sorry."

Dean didn't say anything and Sam recognized the signs of him once again shutting down. Still he let his hand stay in Buffy's and when she squeezed it softly he didn't try to pull away.

ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66ROUTE66

* * *

The body lying in the morgue marked John Winchester was just a shell.

An imitation of the real thing.

A hollow copy of the man.

John Winchester wasn't dead.

He was laid out in a bed in Cleveland while a woman with vibrant red hair watched over him magically tracking his condition.

Buffy had used her new found abilities to save his life and Willow had arranged it so that everyone would believe he was dead.

Whistler had told Buffy that for Dean and Sam to have a chance then they would have to believe their father was dead. That if John Winchester never died then they wouldn't have the fire to do the job they were meant to do.

Buffy also knew that if the demon didn't believe John was dead it would make her job a lot harder.

John's eyes fluttered open and he looked around confused by the foreign surroundings.

Willow stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and crossed over to John's side her eyes sympathic "You probably have some questions."


	3. Touch of Vision

Title: In My Time of Dying  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off them.  
Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Sam/?  
Spoilers: Buffy up to season 7, Supernatural season 1 and the In My Time of Dying season 2  
Summary: After the crash Dean is haunting the hospital and meets up with another displaced spirit with a secret agenda. Dean thinks Buffy Summers is just a normal girl.

A/N: Okay here it is, finally the third chapter I know its been forever but the muse decides what's written when. Also this is for Nicole who now you have updated this has a certain fic that needs another chapter to it...please.

**Chapter 3 Touch of Vision**

They were back at the hospital for the third night in a row since they had been released and Dean had disappeared in Buffy's room. She was being held for a little longer because she had lost consciousness soon after Dean and Sam had left and was suffering from an extreme case of exhaustion.

Dean had barely spoken a word these past three days any form of speech between the brothers cut down to where they would eat and who would take the shower at the hotel first. The only time Sam ever saw a sign of life from Dean was when his brother visited with Buffy. All Sam knew was that while Dean was a spirit he had met Buffy wandering the hallways. Dean didn't really talk about what else had happened and Sam was unwilling to push, not when Dean was this unresponsive and cold.

Sam walked over to the nurse's station to pick up the release form for his father's body. He was taken on the responsibility for this and had waited for an opportunity to do this when Dean wasn't around.  
Since their father had died Dean had been cold and emotionless. Sam had cried, he had screamed, and he was till grieving but Dean hadn't even shed one tear since the time of death had been recorded. He was shutting himself off from Sam and Buffy, the girl Dean had just met and didn't even really know, was the only one that Dean was opening up with.

Sam signed the papers and wrote down the locating for the body to be dropped off. It was a clearing Bobby had referred them too that they could take care of the body in the way their father had wanted.  
When he handed the forms back to the nurse Dean exited Buffy's room and came to stand beside Sam leaning on the wall his hands buried in his pockets looking calm and perfectly at peace.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked nervously unsure of how to talk to his brother with him like this. The way Dean was acting wasn't what Sam was used to; this person wasn't the brother that had practically raised him. Sam didn't know how to handle the person his brother had turned into since their father's death.

Dean didn't say anything just kept his eyes on the door of Buffy's room finally saying without even looking at Sam "She's being released." At the moment the door opened and the attractive petite blond that had Dean had formed a connection to so quickly stepped out of the room gone was the hospital gown she had been wearing and in its place was a pair of light blue faded jeans and a plain white top that fit her snug enough that Dean's eyes were roving over her body.  
Normally Sam would have rolled his eye at his brother's behavior but Dean had been acting so out of character that a little thing like openly leering at a woman gave Sam hope that his brother would open up.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Buffy told Dean softly and Sam felt invisible because of the way the two stared at each other like he didn't even exist.

"Yeah I did." Dean told her simply. Another moment passed and Dean coughed shuffling his feet and turning to Sam "Well we'll give you a lift to the bus station." Dean turned to Sam questionably and Sam nodded numbly stunned by the sudden change in his brother.

Dean was...Dean.

He wasn't the emotionless robot Sam had witnessed for the past three days.

Buffy looked unsure glancing between the two brothers "I know you're going through a lot I wouldn't want to impose or anything."  
Sam shrugged "It's not a problem at all; we're borrowing a van from our uncle if you don't mind the smell of mold."

Silence filled the old van as Sam drove Dean beside him in the passenger's seat looking out at the landscape reverting back into himself.. It had been almost normal for a little while, Dean had laughed and swapped jokes with Buffy poking fun at Sam but as they had gotten further away from the hospital Dean had stopped talking becoming quiet and pensive.

Buffy watched him from where she sat behind Sam her mind racing as they got closer tot he bus stop that was suppose to take her to the airport. She had told them that she was catching a flight home but in all honesty she wasn't. She had already told Willow and Dawn that she had to stay here and figure this all out. They had apologized for not coming tot eh hospital but Buffy had shrugged it off telling them the Powers had once again interfered to make sure that they wouldn't know she was hurt.

It often felt like her whole life was being orchestrated for her and that no matter what she did, how many times she saved the world, how many times she died, they were never going to let her live her life. That she would always be faced with some huge destiny looming on the horizon.

The last she had heard from Willow John Winchester was fine and resting. Buffy felt another stab of guilt as she thought of him; here Dean was suffering obviously blaming himself for his father's death. Buffy was still shaken by the fact that he wasn't that because of her John Winchester was perfectly fine and would hopefully live a long and healthy life.

She had just recently accepted that she would always be a Slayer. It didn't matter if she ran away, it didn't matter if there were hundred or even thousands of others who carried the title. She was THE Slayer. Now she was a "special" kid, gifted with the ability to heal, powers she didn't even fully understand.

To be fair Whistler had warned her which was more than he had done in the past. She had been given a choice and she had chosen to involve herself in the Winchester's war.

Sam pulled up to the bus station and the two brothers's shared a look before Sam told Dean softly "I'll wait in the car." Dean nodded and got out of the van Buffy following behind him. She only had one bag something Willow had "sent" her and that was slung over one shoulder.  
Dean took it from her the two of them walking side by side to the building.

"Well I guess this is it." he said softly his eyes losing some of there distance an unfathomable emotion replacing that coldness. Buffy didn't really know him, having only met him less than a week ago but she felt a connection to him that was part of the reason she had made the choice she had.

He intrigued her, there was something about him that she found familiar. Almost as if they had met before and she wasn't going to explain the feeling away like so many residences in Sunnydale had explained away the strange deaths and "gangs".

"Yeah I guess so." Buffy whispered her mind going blank as she faced him. She didn't know what to say, she certainly couldn't say "Hi I'm a vampire Slayer and the Powers That Be want me to stay with you and oh yeah your dad is really alive and sleeping in my bed in Cleveland cause I used a magic white mist to heal him. Please don't shot me." Somehow she didn't think that would work and Whistler had stressed the importance of Dean and Sam believing John was dead in one of her not so nice dreams.

"Listen about the whole ghost thing..." Dean began.

At the same time Buffy blurted "About the kiss..."

They stop both shifting nervously Buffy blushing slightly "You go first."

Dean nodded "Listen the whole ghost thing; I'm sorry you had to find out that way. That things like that are possible."

Buffy smiled telling him teasingly "So not getting my soul stolen by a Reaper and waking up perfectly fine besides a slight headache is a bad way to find out that some dead people exist beyond the grave."  
Dean laughed "Yeah compared to others you had it pretty easy." Dean was loosening up by the second and he was even grinning "So you wanted to talk about the kiss."

Buffy glared at him her cheeks flushed "I wanted to say sorry, I was a little loopy and you looked so cute sleeping and..."

"You think I'm cute." Dean slipped in happily "you found me irresistible." At Buffy's nervousness he caressed her cheek forcing her to look up at him "Don't be sorry, I'm not." The light in his eyes was diminishing again "I sort of needed it." he admitted. He dropped his hand backing away from her looking strained "I'm a mess right now but maybe one day things can be different." his voice was choked and he tightened his jaw pulling himself back together. Doing a good impression of a statue.

Buffy nodded smiling sadly "Maybe one day." They hugged awkwardly and Buffy didn't see the way Dean closed his eyes tightly a tear leaking out the edge because not only was he saying goodbye to her. He had met Buffy when he had decided that his life was over and his dad and Sam would be fine. Now his dad was dead, Sam was trying to please the man he had defied his whole life, and Dean didn't want to be alive at all. Hell he wasn't even supposed to be alive.

They drew apart and Dean gave her a small nod of goodbye before turning around and getting into the van closing the door with a small click the noise so quiet it couldn't compare to the screaming in his head.

* * *

They had traded places about half an hour away from the bus stop and on their way to Bobby's. So Dean was driving completely stoic while Sam typed away at his laptop looking for a hunt even though he had argued it was too soon. That they needed time to recuperate. Dean didn't care and Sam would make a show of looking knowing Dean wouldn't buy his excuse that he couldn't find anything.

Still Sam knew he wouldn't fight him on it, that would be showing too much emotion and that's something Dean wouldn't do.

Sam winced as a sharp pain pulsed in his head and rubbed at his forehead grimacing slightly.

He closed his laptop punching it in its case and putting it on the floorboard closing his eyes against the headache that was quickly forming.

There was a flash of light behind his closed eyelids and a buzzing filled his ears Dean's muffled shouting of his name dimmed. There were sirens and a woman with wild blond curly hair clutched a screaming baby in her arms. She was dressed as if she had been at a cocktail party and a man in a black suit that matched the color of her dress came to stand beside her yelling angry words at the fireman.

A fire smoldered in the background smoke covering the area and as the scene changed he could hear the woman whispering to the baby her voice warm and soothing "It's okay Buffy."

The next scene was filled with noise pointless talking all around but that didn't matter the noise faded to silence as night wore on what was a moving vehicle. A moving bus people were sleeping and the scene sharpened to show a woman with blond hair and green eyes, the woman they had dropped off only two hours ago at a bus stop.

_Buffy was awake her eyes locked on the landscape her forehead furrowed her face drawn in a troubled frown. She muttered something under her breathe hat sounded suspiciously like ribcage and pulled out a cell phone flipping it open. Before she could dial anything a hand clamped down on her wrist and the phone fell from her hand as she looked up startled her eyes widening in fear at the person that sat beside her._

_Yellow eyes flashed and the stolen face twisted into a pleased smile "Well well look at who slipped through the cracks."  
Buffy froze struggling slightly "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_The Demon smiled his grip tightening causing her eyes to water "Oh I think you do, or you will, soon." There was a sickening crack and she drew in a quick gasp of pain tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as she looked around the innocent people on the bus._

_"Oh you can't save them, you want to." The Demon told her confidently "But if you fight they will die, all of them. Let's talk." He patted her broken wrist and she gritted her teeth against a yell fire dancing in her eyes because she didn't want to show weakness. Seeing the way Buffy eyed the exited as they pulled into the next stop the demon told her "Don't even think of running, I've lost you once before and now that I've found you I'm not going to do so again."_

_"What do you want with me?" Buffy asked softly fear tinging her voice.  
The Yellow Eyed Demon smiled "I have plans for you." He studied her for a second and Sam got the sickening sensation that he was reading her, that he could see into her. The Demon sighed "So much fire, so much rage but you've learned to temper it, you've learned to control yourself. It's a pity I'll have to kill you."_

_Buffy gulped a single tear rolling down her cheek "If you planned on killing me why talk in the first place?" she snarled and for a second Sam saw that rage._

_The Demon's smile grew cold "I want to know why you were talking to one of my "special" children? The Demon turned to face her fully eyes narrowing and Buffy's eyes widened as she began to choke her airway being blocked off "I have plans for Sammy that I don't want you to get in the way of."_

A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth and Sam's eyes flew open as he felt something hard slam into his chest.

He gasped dragging in large breaths of air looking around wildly. He was on his back on the cold ground the car parked hazardously on the side of the road tilted to one side one of the doors still flung open. Dean loomed over Sam panic evident on his face and in his voice as he pulled Sam into his arms "Damn it Sammy," he yelled "Don't you ever do that again you hear me," Dean pinned him rage filling his voice "EVER."

Sam coughed "Dean." wincing as pain shot through his head. He felt Dean haul him up and guide him to the van pushing him into the passenger's seat muttering "We have to get you to the hospital." He came around the other end slamming the door harder than necessary as he got in the driver's seat sweat beading his forehead.  
"Dean I'm okay." Sam argued weakly.

Dean revved the engine turning to glare at Sam "Passing out and not breathing is not okay."

"It was a vision." Sam told Dean softly "We have to catch that bus, the Demon's after Buffy." Sam took a deep breath and told him "There was a fire in her nursery the same thing that happened with mom but Buffy's mom wasn't home and she survived somehow."

Dean looked stunned and shook his head despair flashing briefly in his eyes "So now you're seeing into the past too." Dean laughed humorlessly. He pulled off the side of the road heading in the direction they were coming from all business as he asked "What did you see?"

Sam swallowed rubbing his forehead "The Demon is talking to Buffy telling her she that she's one of his and that he lost her. He also mentioned something about her getting in the way of his plans for me," Sam's voice grew softer "he's going to kill her Dean."  
His brother gunned the engine his mouth set in a grim line "No he's not."


	4. Minor Complications

**Title**: In My Time of Dying  
**Author**: Chosenfire  
**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of playing with them.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairing(s)**: Buffy/Dean  
**Spoilers**: BtVS post Chosen, SPN season 2 "IMToD" on  
**Summary**: After the crash Dean is haunting the hospital and meets up with another displaced spirit with a secret agenda. Dean thinks Buffy Summers is just a normal girl. Buffy/Dean pairing

**Author's Note**: If you enjoy this story remember to leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Minor Complications**

"Oh shit," Willow squeaked her eyes wide and filled with fear as she scrambled around the living room "oh shit oh shit oh shit Buffy's going to kill me." She paced across the room hands twitching uselessly in the air.

"They found him." Dawn practically shouted breathless as she ran into the room.

Willow breathed a sigh of relief her face breaking out of the tense mask it had been in "Oh thank god," she rushed towards the youngest Summers "Where? When? Is he okay?" she fired out rapidly grabbing Dawn's arm.

"At the bus stop three miles away, he's fine just a little beaten up. It took four Slayers to bring him in." Dawn referred to John Winchester. They had found him missing a couple of hours earlier the window wide open.

It had never occurred to her that after almost dying the guy would try to escape. They had saved his life; well Buffy had saved his life.

Willow had panicked, she wasn't suppose to lose Buffy's guy and she had and the blond Slayer might have killed her if he hadn't been found. Or the world would end she wasn't too clear on that yet. Buffy hadn't had the time to explain and it had taken all of Willow's charm and ability to lie under pressure to keep Giles from asking too many questions.

Like why Buffy wouldn't be checking in for awhile.

Thank god he was in England doing the whole head Watcher thing because Willow doubted she could hide John Winchester from him. He wasn't exactly the subtle type. Hell, he still thought they were demons and had tried to kill them on numerous occasions.

Willow had thought that after her hastily put together and vague explanation he would settle down but apparently she had underestimated his desire to check on his sons, and had overestimated his ability to trust.

Willow watched a group of Slayers dragging in a struggling John Winchester his eyes flashing dangerously in her direction and Willow shivered.

Whatever Buffy was dealing with afterwards she owed them a very large cookie.

Willow turned around to face the small group if Slayers that shuffled in holding a stoic John Winchester in their super strength grip. He glared at her stopping his struggling and gritted out "Let me go."

Willow rolled her eyes "Don't you get it I can't," she took a deep breath trying to calm herself and took a step to John knowing he was smarter than he acted. To have survived as long as he had fighting the things he did as human, he was good and it would be stupid for her to forget that. "If I let you go the demon, the one you've been hunting will know and Dean will be dead."

"How do you know about Dean?" John asked her softly listening but still ready to bolt at the first opportunity.

"My friend Buffy, she's the reason you're not dead right now, she is now watching over him," Willow's voice was filled with confidence "She'll make sure nothing happens to your boys."

John looked at the teenage girls holding him with ease and shot Willow a hard look. She nodded and they released him turning to go back to whatever they did with the free time they got. John watched them before turning back to Willow "So the girls, there Slayer, your friend she's one of them?"

Willow grinned relieved he was finally coming around "She's actually their leader, the original, don't worry, your boys are in safe hands."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate this thing." Dean growled pushing his foot down on the gas of the van Bobby had loaned them. Sam grunted reading the map he had picked up at the bus stop they had dropped Buffy off at. When they had got there the bus had already took off and night was falling fast, they didn't have much time.

"What are we going to do; we don't have the colt Dean." Sam argued softly knowing they needed to save Buffy but seeing things as hopeless.

"I know that." Dean gritted out going faster "We'll figure something out."

Before Sam could say anything he saw the headlights in the distance and adrenaline rushed through his body "There it is."

"I see it." Dean's face was blank as the van quickly closed the distance and he eased it into the empty lane beside it shooting ahead of the bus and turning sharply into its path tires squealing on the asphalt.

The bus groaned and came to a stop before it could hit them only inches away.

Dean pocketed a gun and a knife fire in his eyes and got out of the van Sam scrambling to follow him. He easily caught up with his brother's strides and he was right behind Dean was the door on the bus came open with a whoosh of air.

"What in the hell is wrong with you guys?" the driver demanded as they bordered but the Winchester's ignored him looking and finding the person they were there for.

Dean made his way down the aisle Sam close behind him and he stood a few feet from the yellow eyes that were looking at him in amusement. He turned from the bastard to Buffy asking her softly "You okay?" he could see the pain in her eyes that made him concerned. He had already lost so damn much, he was not going to lose her, for some reason he felt a connection to her and until he figured out exactly what that meant he was going to fight for her.

Hell since the yellow eyed bastard was involved he was going to fight for the fun of it.

"Let her go?" Dean demanded flatly eyes flashing at the bastard who had tore apart his life piece by bloody piece.

The demon's smile was filled with satisfaction "Normally I wouldn't, I'm holding all the cards and it would be so easy to send you to daddy but this turn of events is interesting," the thing turned to look at Buffy a plan in his eyes "you wanted to be a part of things, lets see how long you last." the demon rose and Buffy scrambled past him and into Dean's arms. He held onto her tightly being careful to stay away from the very bruised and already swelling wrists she cradled close.  
"I'll see you later," the demon told Buffy softly eyes flashing and he turned to Sam "you too Sammy." He turned back to Dean "I hear Hell is a real bitch this time of year, I wonder how ole Johnny's doing."

Dean's jaw tightened and he let Sam pull him back and they exited the bus Buffy safely in his arms. He didn't waste anytime; Dean tossed Sam the keys and got in the backseat with Buffy reaching for the first aid kit they always kept close by.

"Head to Bobby's." Dean told Sam seeing the Buffy's bag on the passenger's seat. Sam must have grabbed it on the way out, at least one of them had managed to keep their head. Sam nodded and stared the van putting some distance between them and that thing.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked Dean softly her eyes tired as she watched Dean wrap her broken wrist.

He smirked pinning it in place planning on having Bobby put a cast on it "Sammy has visions, he caught the show."

Buffy nodded "So who was that and what did he want with me?"

Dean turned away from her as he put away the lit and his voice was strained "He killed our mom, Sam's girlfriend, must likely our dad, apparently you're like Sammy here, there was a fire in your nursery when you were six months old, that was him, and you're special." Dean clammed up not wanting to say anymore, figuring that covered it. He turned to Buffy and saw the truth sink in her eyes widening.

"Oh that's, I mean, wow."

Dean took some pity on her "Might want to get some sleep, it's going to be awhile till we get there." he shifted and Buffy nodded giving him a smile before leaning her head on his shoulder.

Dean hesitated before tentatively wrapping an arm around her curving her body until she laid against him the pain pills he had slipped her as they had gotten in already working. She was out in a matter of minutes and Dean's eyes meet Sam's in the review mirror.

Dean nodded and he saw the small smile play on his brother's lips. Grunting Dean closed his eyes and got comfortable with he not too shabby looking blond sleeping against him deciding to get a couple of hours in himself. Right now he didn't want to think, he could still hear the demon's words in his head and he knew the bastard hadn't been lying. Guilt rested heavily on him and the woman in his arms was just another complication, she was another person Dean got the feeling he was going to be protecting.

Because the one thing they knew was the demon was after her and they couldn't just leave her to fend for herself. Dean knew she was apart of things now and he would be damned if he let the demon get to her too, he remembered the last thing his father had told him about Sam, and suspected it might apply to the short blond the demon had let go.

Because that bastard wasn't one to just let someone go, not if he didn't get something out of it.


End file.
